1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relate to globally distributing a service containing digital contents, and more particularly, to globally sharing and transacting digital contents owned by each local multi-service platform (MSP) and associated metadata in a standardized format by allowing each local MSP to participate in a global MSP consisting of a master MSP acting as a global hub for distribution of digital contents and a solution market place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement of the Internet and proliferation of broadband communications have led to the widespread distribution of digital contents. For example, a user can access the Internet on personal computer (PC), mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), television (TV), or refrigerator to purchase contents including sound such as bell ring/music, pictures, motion video, Avatar, or other various information or use on-line services such as Internet banking and booking. The user is also allowed to purchase a restricted range of contents originating in other countries or networks via the Internet. However, the range of contents retrievable is too restricted for a user to freely purchase the contents being sold in other countries.
A conventional digital content transaction system shown in FIG. 1 includes a digital content provider server 11, a service provider server 12, a payment gateway (PG) server 13, a banking authority server 14, and an end customer terminal 15.
The digital content provider server 11 is an individual or enterprise producing/providing digital contents, and provides the service provider server 12 with digital contents or directly sells the digital contents to B2B (Business-to-Customer) based customers. The service provider server 12 is a server providing customers with digital contents, such as an internet portal site, a web community site, or a digital content resource center (DCRC). In this manner, the service provider server 12 receives digital contents from the digital content provider server 11 and performs sales on the customers. In a case where the digital content provider server 11 directly sells the digital contents to customers, the service provider server 12 and the digital content provider server 11 may be the same server performing intrinsic functions of both servers.
In more detail, the digital content provider server 11 includes a digitizing unit for digitalizing analog contents, a storing unit for storing digital contents, a transmitting unit (compression and communication unit) for enabling transmission of digital contents via the Internet, and a controlling unit for comprehensively controlling various activities including classification, storage, retrieval, compression and transmission of contents. The digital content provider server 11 generates and digitizes contents and provides the contents to the service provider server 12 that then provides the contents to a consumer. Digitization of the contents may be performed by the service provider server 12 as well.
The service provider server 12 includes a retrieving unit investigating/collecting digital contents, a storing unit receiving contents from the content provider server 11 and storing the received contents, a digitizing unit digitizing contents as needed, a classifying unit classifying contents, a network interface connecting a consumer to contents, a content providing unit for delivering contents to a consumer through a download or streaming function. For example, when the service provider server 12 is a web server, the service provider server 12 collects and stores contents, displays the contents so that a consumer can access and download the contents on a web through a browser, and sells contents to a consumer.
The end consumer terminal 15 may be a PC connected to the Internet, a PDA or a mobile phone. The end consumer terminal 15 includes a receiving unit searching for digital contents and receiving the retrieved contents through downloading or other methods and a content activating unit playing sound or motion video or setting pictures as wallpaper. A digital content consumer searches for and selects contents and executes a purchase command for the selected contents through the end customer terminal 15.
The PG server 13 performs a settlement, that is, an electronic payment service, based on transaction between the end customer terminal 15 and the service provider server 12 in cooperation with the banking authority server 14 such as a bank or a card company. The electronic payment service is an essential feature in the electronic commerce market and electronic payment is generally made through several types of services including credit card payment, mobile phone payment, phone billing, transfer account, and so on. Some companies provide all of these payment services, called integrated electronic payment services. However, most PG companies provide themselves with only one or two types of payment servers and usually cooperate with other payment companies to thus complement electronic payment service.
Referring to FIG. 2, international transaction is typically made in two ways: global digital content transaction is made between a domestic service provider server 12a and a foreign service provider server 12b, 12c; and global digital contents are purchased by the end consumer terminal 15 directly accessing to a site provided by the foreign service provider server 12b, 12c. The latter transaction, however, has several problems associated therewith due to direct transaction between the end consumer terminal 15 and the foreign service provider server 12b, 12c, in which there is a gap in cultural, linguistic difference. Thus, the former transaction has conventionally been used for global digital content transaction.
In FIG. 2, the PG server 13 performs settlements based on transactions between the end customer terminal 15 and the service provider server 12a, 12b or 12c and is in cooperation with the banking authority server 14 such as a bank or a card company. The end customer terminal 15 inquires and purchases digital contents generated by the digital content provider server 11 through an interface of the service provider server 12a, 12b or 12c. 
A conventional global product transaction method using such an integrated market system includes: a local market or sub-market logging-on an integrated market server through a client system; transmitting product information and quantity for each market to the integrated market server through a TCP-IP network; the integrated market server integrating product information transmitted for each market and adjusting selling prices and selling profits, transmitting the integrated product information and adjusted selling prices and profits, and inventory status to the client system and the integrated market server; a client inquiring products and committing a purchase request, the client having accessed to the market or sub-market server through the TCP-IP network or PSTN; the market or sub-market server transmitting client information and settlement information to the integrated market server; the integrated market server transmitting information on product sale approval, settlement authentication and the authenticated contents to the market or sub-market server; transmitting sales details, settlement and inventory states to the market having registered the product sold through the integrated market server; distributing commissions for the sold product between the integrated market server and the market involved in the transaction; and transmitting a changed inventory status for the sold product to all the market servers and client systems associated with the integrated market server.
In the above-described conventional global product transaction method using the integrated market server, multiple languages are supported for user convenience in international transaction. In addition, since each enterprise determines its own product prices, different prices may exist for a single product by manufacturer. However, since no evaluation criteria are available for products, the quality of a certain product cannot be ensured guaranteed. Instead, information on products produced by various manufactures is only shared globally, so that the integrated market server may just serve to integrally mediate global product transaction.
In addition, in the above-described conventional global product transaction method using the integrated market server, only product transaction is mediated while products are delivered in an off-line manner. On the other hand, in a digital content global transaction method, not only transaction but also product delivery should be supported in an on-line manner. In this connection, the digital content global transaction method requires a different transaction method from the conventional method. For example, since products exist in a variety of types of digital files in the digital content global transaction method, digital asset management or digital content copyright management solutions are necessary, unlike in the conventional transaction method. In addition, the digital content global transaction method requires not only basic product information but also products in forms of large-capacity digital files, resulting in a considerable burden in the server capacity. Since a globally standardized system that are identifiable by types or components of digital contents as well as a simple product classification system are necessary and all transactions are carried out in an on-line manner, electronic document interchange (EDI), a trade automation system and electronic payment are requisites and security and authentication programs are also quite important factors.
The currently used conventional digital content distribution method has several problems associated therewith as follows:
First, the conventional digital content distribution method makes it difficult for a consumer to access contents. When the consumer desires to use a specific content, he/she must directly search a web portal site for a service provider who owns the content and visit the web site of the service provider to check if the desired content is provided. Thus, if the web site does not provide the desired content, the consumer must visit another web site.
Second, contents and services are separately designed for different geographical locations, cultures, and languages. A consumer mostly accesses contents originating in foreign countries via the Internet using a PC. However, the consumer encounters difficulty in using foreign contents due to difficulty in understanding language and content classification system. Global distribution is made for an extremely restricted range of contents.
Third, the conventional digital content distribution method suffers inconvenience in use because a service being provided is highly dependent on a terminal. For conventionally distributed digital contents, because the type of services available varies according to the type of a terminal (e.g., a PC, a mobile phone, a television, etc.), a user interface, a transmission channel, a content type, and a content format are different for each terminal type. Thus, to purchase a desired content, a consumer must access a service that provides the desired content only through a specific device. Sharing of the same content between devices is limited to specific cases such as transmission of images and music between PC and mobile phone.
Fourth, since a content provider and a service provider need to separately design or individually customize contents according to the specification of each terminal, the conventional digital content distribution method involves repetitive processes. For a conventional content platform, contents must be designed separately or customized for each specific device so that contents designed according to the specification of a specific device can be run on the device. Thus, these repetitive processes cause inefficiency.